The Assignment
by littlecreek86
Summary: AU. HHr. I haven't updated this story in ages. I've decided to do so after much introspection into my status as the lowest form of life at the bottom of a pond, a status I believe I deserve for not finishing what I started over two years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is loosely based on 'The Dark Crusader' by Alistair Maclean(only the first part, though).

**Summary**: I'm hopeless at writing summaries(apologetic grin). This is a H/Hr story of course, with a happy ending(I'm a sucker for happy endings). Oh, and by the way, this is an AU fic.

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office waiting for his top agent to make his appearance. His usually impassive face now bore a barely perceptible expression of worry. There was a slight sound, which made him look up alertly. A tall, bespectacled young wizard with a mop of unruly coal-black hair had just orbed into the austere room that served as Chief Shacklebolt's office. This individual wore a lopsided, rather reckless smile that belied the ruthlessness he was capable of in the face of danger.

"What a night, Chief," remarked the young man as if he were talking about the weather, "Longbottom and I did quite well, I must say."

"I suppose finishing off seven maniacal dark elves and their chimera does classify as doing 'quite well'," said Shacklebolt dryly.

The smile disappeared from the younger wizard's face very abruptly and his green eyes took on a glacial appearance. "They were destroying that village and massacring little children to torture their parents." The monotone sent a slight chill up Chief Shacklebolt's spine as he imagined the fate the dark elves met at his agents' hands. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of horrific mental images, he decided to change the subject.

"Harry, I have no doubt you and Neville did your work well. But I didn't call you in here to praise you." He paused and Harry grabbed the opportunity to mentally remark that he never called in people to his office to praise them for a job well done. Shacklebolt cleared his throat before continuing, "A couple of months ago, the _Daily Prophet_ ran an advertisement for…here, look at it."

Harry took the piece of parchment and read it before looking up expectantly at his boss. "They want to form a quidditch team, so they were advertising for tryouts in Australia. They also wanted a coach for the new team. The salary stated here is very tempting. It also clearly states, that while all potential players must be married, no children will be entertained."

"Doesn't that strike you as funny?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Not especially. The managers might be allergic to children or something. Classic eye-roll, Chief. But I know these managers. They always have some weird conditions attached, Merlin knows why."

"Potter, you know what I'm talking about." Shacklebolt's was weary.

"You sounded so old and jaded just then, Chief," said Harry sympathetically. "But if you're asking why the preference was for married players when most managers prefer focused single players, I don't have an answer. But it does state that they make arrangements for spouses to travel with the team all the time. Probably for the better health and happiness of the team-none of my business, really" The tone was light but the eyes said 'there's something you still need to tell me'.

The expression did not go unnoticed by Shacklebolt, who could his read all his agents perfectly well. "It seems that a couple of players and their wives have gone missing-completely." He took a deep breath. "As also the coach and _his _wife."

"Someone I know?" It was very casually asked.

"Ron Weasley and his wife Luna."

Harry's expression was unreadable. Ronald Weasley was his best friend, almost a brother. Ron had been severely injured in the war against Voldemort, leaving him unable to play quidditch, but his strategic mind made him ideal for the post of coach. And now he was missing.

"Since when?" asked Harry quietly.

"Couple of weeks. You were away at Athens and I wanted to confirm the reports. Seamus and Lavender Finnigan and Dean and Angela Thomas are the others missing. You know them from your Hogwarts days, I believe?"

Harry nodded curtly. "Where do I come in?"

"They've just advertised for more players. And since you are quite the quidditch player, you shall go and investigate. Not to be offensive, but Longbottom and quidditch don't go well together, so you're team is going to be broken up this once"

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Right, Chief. I'll see you in the morning, then. Good night." Harry got up to leave, but Shacklebolt lifted his hand to stall him.

"Aren't you forgetting something? The advert states that applicants should be married."

Harry stared at his mentor and leader incredulously. "Please don't tell me that you've 'arranged' my marriage certificate and are going to burden me with some witch?"

"Even better. You know the rules, Harry. Wizarding laws are unbendable when it comes to marriage. No marriage certificate without marriage. So, you're getting married at 8 in the morning tomorrow."

"Bloody hell."

"Yes, and you'll want to meet your wife, of course." Kingsley Shacklebolt raised his speaking crystal. "Laura? Yes, send in the future Mrs. Potter, please."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" _You clever bugger, _added Harry silently. "Heck, Kingsley, you know I have a fiancée."

"Ginny Weasley, though an admirable young lady, is a fashion designer, not an agent. You can get the marriage annulled afterward. But this is necessary."

"She's not going to like this. And you're sending a woman with me, knowing what happened to Ron and Luna. Not to mention Dean, Seamus and their wives…" Harry broke off as a young witch orbed into the office. She had cinnamon brown hair, honest brown eyes and an intelligent face. Harry had seen her before, this Beauxbaton product. He didn't particularly like what he thought to be her supreme self-assurance.

"There you are, Hermione, my dear. You've met Potter before, haven't you?" said Shacklebolt with an air of innocence that deceived nobody.

"Yes, sir." Of course they'd met at Athens. He'd found her encyclopedia-like knowledge and bossiness unbearable and irritating. She'd found him too arrogant for her liking.

"Nice to meet you again, Miss Granger," said Harry coldly. "Do you know what you're letting yourself in for, in this assignment?"

Hermione Granger ignored his veiled allusion to her incompetence as an agent and turned to Chief Shacklebolt instead. "Mr. Potter is being all chivalrous and noble on my account,is he, Chief?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm afraid he is, rather. But none of this 'Mr.Potter' and 'Miss Granger' any more, all right? It automatically means you two have to be convincing as a young married couple in love." Shacklebolt lit his pipe with his wand as he spoke.

Harry grimaced inwardly but said nothing.

"Very well. Thank you for your concern. _Harry_," said Hermione. "_Most _kind of you, but I can take care of myself. I'm accompanying you to watch your back, after all."

Harry decided not to reply but give her what he hoped was a cool, enigmatic smile. Kingsley Shacklebolt chuckled mentally. _Score one for Hermione_ he thought amusedly.

"Well then, off you go. You both have a wedding to attend tomorrow."

Hermione smiled and orbed out of the office and Harry followed her out.

It was only that night when he was in bed that Harry wondered what on earth the Weasleys would think of his impromptu wedding. He couldn't say it was an assignment. Did they even know Ron was missing? And Ginny-what would she say?

Harry Potter, for the first time in years, was hit with an overwhelming feeling of apprehension.

…………………………

A.N: I would really appreciate reviews. This is my first H/Hr fic. Be kind, people.


	2. The Wedding

**A.N:** I was quite overwhelmed by the reviews I got (see end of chapter for replies!) Thank you sooooooo much!

**Summary 1(by Alex)**: Harry is sent on a tough secret assignment involving a Quidditch team and a strangely enchanting Miss Hermione Granger. AU. Post Last Battle.

**Summary 2(by Jeevesandwooster):**Harry Potter is an auror for the ministry of magic, and he's good at his job. When members of a Quidditch team and their wives go missing, he's a natural choice for the assignment...but he'll need a wife to fit the victim profile. HHr

**Summary 3( by Anime Princess): **After a series of missing couples from an advertized Quidditch team, Agent Harry Potter and Agent Hermione Granger(of Beauxbaton)have been paired together in the investigation. Neither like the other-what will happen? HHR

Chapter 2: The Wedding Athens, Two weeks ago 

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Neither of them was exactly enthusiastic about having a new agent join them on this mission.

The aftermath of the War saw little outbreaks of dark activity in several places. While aurors usually managed to control them as much as their competence allowed them to, they weren't very successful in rounding up all the perpetrators. That's when Kingsley Shacklebolt decided to create the Agency which comprised people who were dedicated to eliminating anything remotely dark- artifacts or living beings. Here, they were free from the corrupting influence of the Ministry, though Shacklebolt had a successful spy network there as well.

This particular mission was to retrieve the cup of Morgan le Fay which one of her descendents, a staunch follower of Voldemort, had hidden in the Kerameikos cemetery in Athens. Harry had obtained this piece of vital information from a drunken but reliable source in Knockturn Alley. The cup was supposed to be related to some rites in Necromancy.

Here they were then, in Athens, pretending to be muggle tourists. Their guide was a woman who was currently regaling them about the history of the Kerameikos cemetery.

"Kerameikos is named after Keramos, son of Dionysios and Ariadne, hero of potters. The area was used continuously for burials from the twelfth century BC for a thousand years…"

Harry tuned her out and looked around the place for possible hiding places of the cup. There were endless possibilities for hiding something as small as a cup in such an ancient graveyard. It might have been buried- it could be anywhere. And how were they to get rid of their guide so that the two of them could begin their search? Where was this witch who was supposed to join them?

Harry let out a low hiss of frustration and looked at Neville who had a glazed expression on his face while the guide gave her rapid-fire endless talk on Kerameikos.

"…from this spot that Pericles gave what was probably his most well-known speech honouring those who had died in the first year of the Peloponesian war. And you might want to at least pretend you're paying attention. You're making it very obvious that you're here for some other purpose."

Neville nodded automatically, but Harry was stunned into spluttering, "Wh-what!"

Their guide smiled and extended her hand. "Agent Granger. Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter and Mr.Longbottom."

They shook hands with her wordlessly.

"Oh, and I believe this is just what you wanted." She held out a silver cup with intricate runes carved on it. "There's a museum to the left of this site's entrance that has a lot of beautiful pottery. It was in one of the pieces. I thought I'd take it out to save you the trouble."

Harry had never felt this foolish and he realized he didn't like feeling foolish. He also realized he didn't like this agent, who had proved her competence in her very first major assignment. (He had been prepared to dislike the unwanted intrusion into his team and give her a severe talking to for turning up late.)

And Harry always sought refuge in sarcasm. "I suppose you've figured a way to destroy it _and_ pack up the remains to send to the Chief. Are you _sure_ you haven't called for a hearse?"

Neville sniggered- he knew Harry well enough to read what was going on in his partner's brain.

"Actually, it might be better if we took it home in one piece so the Agency can study it. Then, if necessary, we could destroy it. It's simple, really-all you need to do…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should leave then," interrupted Harry who was beginning to get a headache.

Neville glanced at his friend in surprise. Harry was never rude to anyone. Maybe it was because he was having sleeping problems again. Only Neville and Ron knew how Harry had fought his addiction for the dreamless-sleep potion and the sleep-inducing draught. Those hadn't been very pleasant days.

Hermione Granger said nothing and the three of them portkeyed back to England and to the Agency Headquarters in London.

…………………………………………………………………………..

_**Present, 6 a.m.**_

"He's an arrogant ass."

"But he's _Harry Potter_!"

Hermione Granger sighed and continued to pack. She was going to get married in two hours to a man whom she had to pretend she was in love with. And here was Linda Travers, her best friend and bridesmaid trying to tell her she was the luckiest woman alive.

" 'Mione…he's gorgeous, not to mention Wizard-Who-Saved-the-World _and_ he's fantabulously rich. You're marrying him! It had better be for keeps…"

"Just between you and me- this is an _assignment._ Do I have to underline that as well? No, Lin, I'm glad it's temporary. The sooner we find the missing people the better."

"Aarrggh! You're impossible. Mark my words, you'll end up falling for him and romance shall blossom during your mission and it'll be 'happily ever after'!" Linda tossed her head of black curls for emphasis.

Hermione laughed. "Ever the romantic, aren't you?"

Linda sniffed superiorly. "What do _you_ know? And he has the most beautiful green eyes…" She trailed off looking dreamy.

"Maybe you should marry him after we annul the marriage…"

"No, he's really not my type. I like the sweet, romantic ones best. And Mr. Potter would be…"

"An arrogant ass?"

"I was going to say 'Tall, Dark and Mysterious'."

Hermione chuckled and fell back on her bed. Linda smiled at her before her face assumed an expression of horror.

"_Look_ at the time! You can't very well get married in your pyjamas…and your hair…scoot! Scram! On the double! _Get up_, Hermione Granger!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

_**6.30 a.m., The Burrow**_

"We need to talk."

"We're talking…"

"Don't try to be a smart-ass with me, Harry James Potter!"

Harry looked at the red-haired beauty in front of him and swallowed. When Ginny Weasley looked angry, she resembled a furious dragon.

"Ginny," he began soothingly, "Try and understand. The marriage means nothing, I swear. It's the requirement, unfortunately. And Kingsley wouldn't let anyone but an agent in on this assignment." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "And I have to find Ron," he ended quietly.

The silence was unbearable. His fiancée wasn't looking at him, but outside the window.

"I understand." She spoke very softly. He sighed, relieved. "But I can't keep waiting for you Harry. You're so involved in your work, you're forgetting how to live. Don't _I_ mean anything to you?"

Harry hated it when she questioned his dedication to his job. Didn't she understand? The war had left him determined not to allow the rise of another dark power. Not to allow another to be marked, to bear the burden of being The One to destroy or be destroyed. Ginny was beautiful, full of life and the love of his life, wasn't she? Then why did he feel so claustrophobic all of a sudden? When did being with her start being a strain?

He maintained a stony silence. She didn't turn around, away from the window, so he quickly left the room to break the news to the other Weasleys.

……………………………………………………………………………..

_**7.45 a.m., The Burrow**_

They'd taken it quite well, he thought as he stood in the front yard, waiting for his bride to arrive. The Weasleys had risen nobly to the occasion- the twins, in particular had prepared the place for the wedding. Mr.Weasley was to officiate while Neville was best man.

Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

…………………………………………………………………………….

_**8 a.m., The Burrow**_

She walked in, in robes of white, with quiet confidence. Behind her, her dark-haired bridesmaid smiled prettily at everyone present. Hermione Granger gripped her father's arm and smiled what she hoped was a happy smile at him. Ahead of her, stood Harry, looking rakishly handsome in his bottle green ceremonial robes. He smiled at her, an uncertain smile, but a smile nevertheless. She decided to return the favour. The reporters were here, after all.

And there she was, standing next to him, while the flames of the ceremonial fire danced merrily before them.

Harry looked sidelong at 'his bride'. She looked like she was carved from stone-still and a little pale. She wasn't bad looking, he thought. In fact, she was quite pretty. He suddenly felt a little sorry for her and took her hand surreptitiously and gave it a reassuring little squeeze.

She smiled at him then.

He was unconsciously charmed by the radiance of her smile.

And before they knew it they'd exchanged vows and their rings and Mr.Weasley raised his wand to perform the spell that would bind them together in marriage.

A thin gold chain rose from the fire and flew down to encircle Hermione's right and Harry's left wrist. It glowed brightly for a good minute before it disappeared.

"I now pronounce you to be man and wife. Er…you may now kiss the bride…"

_This is awkward _thought Harry desperately. But he cupped Hermione's face with his hands and lowered his head to kiss her.

_Oh no, he's going to kiss me_, thought Hermione with dread, but lifted her face to his.

Their lips met and lingered for a while, deaf to the cheers that had erupted around them.

When they broke apart, neither was mentally complaining.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of noise and laughter and toasts and photographs, and before they knew it, it was time to go.

…………………………………………………………….

**A.N:** It's 1.21 a.m. in this part o' the world, my eyes are itching with tiredness, so I hope you'll forgive me for writing such a horrible chapter. Sorry…

Again, thank you all those who reviewed. Reviews keep me alive, really…

**Insignificant-Raindrop**: Hey thanks! I've updated as you can see-I hope you keep reviewin'!  
**The Sorting Hat 100: **Alex, my faithful friend and reviewer! Thanks for the summary and your uplifting review (as usual!). I'm so glad to hear from you! I'll try and write more of 'Consequences'- just writers' block, I swear…Here's a hug from me!  
**jeevesandwooster**: Hi there! I'm reaaallly sorry you don't like H/Hr fics. It was wonderful of you to brave this fic and write me a summary. Thanks so much! Maybe I should update 'Consequences' so you can read that at least!  
**Anime Princess**: Hi Sam! Well, thanks a lot for your summary-really nice of you to help out with that. It's also heartening to know that someone loves this fic! I'll try and update as often as possible. Keep reviewin'!  
**The Gryffindor Drummer**: Thanks a lot! Keep readin' and reviewin'-it helps boost my confidence!  
**Dream Phantom**: Thanks…I hope I can maintain the level of interest this fic seems to have created!  
**Perire Dea**: Thank you! Well, I'll do my best to keep this fic going…thanks again!


	3. And After

**A.N:** More reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you! My cup of happiness is brimming….

**Summary 1(by Alex)**: Harry is sent on a tough secret assignment involving a Quidditch team and a strangely enchanting Miss Hermione Granger. AU. Post Last Battle.

**Summary 2(by Jeevesandwooster):**Harry Potter is an auror for the ministry of magic, and he's good at his job. When members of a Quidditch team and their wives go missing, he's a natural choice for the assignment...but he'll need a wife to fit the victim profile. HHr

**Summary 3( by Anime Princess): **After a series of missing couples from an advertized Quidditch team, Agent Harry Potter and Agent Hermione Granger(of Beauxbaton)have been paired together in the investigation. Neither like the other-what will happen? HHR

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers-for helping kindle my creativity…

**Chapter 3: And After**

"…_What is really surprising is Mr. Potter's decision to marry the relatively unknown Ms. Granger. Apparently, the constant sightings of him with the ravishing Ms. Weasley meant nothing. Mr. Longbottom, a close friend of the-Boy-Who-Lived, assured us that Mr. Potter was very much in love with Ms. Granger, a fact that he (typically) hadn't wanted to publicise._

_Equally strange, though, was the absence of Mr. Ronald Weasley. Family members said that he was busy with his duties as coach for an upcoming quidditch team, and would make it to the private wedding party later on."_

"Nice," said Kingsley Shacklebolt happily, casting _The Prophet_ aside. "They made it very convenient for us. The enemy won't know we know Ron's disappeared. _You_ of course are going there in all innocence. Clear?"

Harry's sighed in the manner of one whose mother had just reminded him to change his underwear everyday. "_Yes_, sir."

Kingsley cast Harry a mildly anxious glance. "Are you sleeping all right?" he asked casually.

Harry grimaced. "Yes I am. No, I'm not taking any of those potions. Stop worrying about me." He cocked an eyebrow at Shacklebolt, who smiled at him.

"Go on, then. I just want a private word with Hermione." Harry rewarded him with a curious look, before orbing out.

Shacklebolt looked consideringly at the brunette sitting quietly before him. "I actually need to apologize for pulling you into this without any warning, but you have some very admirable qualities. You're the best, you do your research and you aren't intimidated by Harry."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, so she settled for a quiet 'Thank you'.

Shacklebolt went on. "He might be hard to get along with at first, but you need to maintain all appearances of a proper, happy couple. Also, make sure he doesn't take any potions to sleep. I suspect something is bothering him- he can be so oyster-like when it comes to talking about his problems-so he may not be sleeping well."

"But what's that got to do with…"

"He had to fight an addiction because he'd overused them after the war."

"Oh."

"Good luck, Hermione."

"Thank you, Chief." Hermione orbed out of the office, a little puzzled by what she'd just heard. Why would she want to know about Harry's problems? Her job was to watch his back during the assignment, that's all.

_Chief Shacklebolt is an eccentric old geezer_ she thought, suppressing her puzzlement with that accurate observation.

…………………………………………..

" All ready?" came the query from the dark-haired individual.

"Yes, I'm done. You?" was the polite reply.

"Yeah…"

"When are we leaving?"

"The portkey to Australia will activate in half an hour."

Hermione looked at her partner for the assignment. They were currently sitting in Harry's bedroom, discussing, or rather, trying to discuss their upcoming mission.

The sudden loud knocking interrupted the uneasy silence that had fallen between them. Harry looked at Hermione expressionlessly, before yanking the door open.

It was Ginny. She looked like she'd been crying, which vaguely annoyed Harry. She glanced behind him at Hermione, before throwing her arms round his neck and kissing him forcefully. Harry stiffened, then relaxed, before gently pulling away from her. "Ginny, this isn't the time or the place to be doing this," he whispered seriously.

Hermione, in the meanwhile had averted her eyes from the doorway-the situation was just too awkward for her to handle. She turned round again when she heard the door close- Potter and his girlfriend weren't there, probably finishing what they'd started outside. Relieved, she pulled out her book of runes and was soon immersed in it, the world forgotten…

…………………………………………………….

Harry let out a relieved sigh and ran a shaky hand through his mop of messy, jet-black hair. Ginny had finally apparated out after a stormy scene, accusing him of carrying on an affair with the Granger girl behind her back.

And he'd let her go without trying to defend himself.

He returned to his room, to find his wife deeply engrossed in a book of runes. She looked up when he continued to stare at her.

"Do I have a third head?"

"No, but that third eye is quite fascinating," came the dry retort. "I'm sorry," he added quietly.

"For what?"

"No…she just barged in…" he began embarrassedly.

"Look, Harry, that's really none of my business. This is just an assignment. We both know that. As long as we don't mess that up, I don't really have any right to question what you do outside of it." Hermione smiled reassuringly at him.

Harry nodded. "Look, I…" The knocking of the door, interrupted him again.

Harry looked apprehensive, but opened the door anyway. He couldn't suppress a relieved grin when he saw it was Neville this time.

"Leaving in ten minutes, aren't you? Good luck, mate." Neville grinned and pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. "And don't forget, you're on your own this time. Don't do anything foolish, okay?"

"I'll see he doesn't," came Hermione's voice from the bed.

Neville looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, right, I forgot." He frowned and looked between the two of them. "Hey, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other blankly before bursting out laughing. Harry was holding on to a very puzzled Neville, laughing insanely, while Hermione just giggled hysterically. The whole situation seemed ridiculous, and Neville's clueless visage just sparked off this unbidden laughter.

"What? I don't get it…" Neville's voice was plaintive now.

"Never…mind…" gasped Harry. And as suddenly as it began, the laughter stopped. "Oh, darn it all, we have to leave in two minutes."

There was a sudden flurry of activity. Chaos, in other words reigned as both Harry and Hermione made a mad dash for their luggage, shrinking it, and hunting for the portkey which was, appropriately, a tattered stuffed kangaroo.

And in no time, the tug-behind-the-navel feeling settled on them and Neville's face blended with the general swirl of colours, as they were transported halfway across the globe by their portkey.

…………………………………………………………………….

"So Potter and his wife are going to be here in a while from now…"

"D'you think he suspects, sir?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. We'll just have to wait and see." The man in the chair tapped his fingers thoughtfully before cracking a crooked smile at his companion. "Either way, we still win," he said before humming happily to himself.

The woman stared at her employer, her insides twisting nervously at the thought of what was to happen in the future…"

……………………………………………………………………….

**A.N:** Okay that was a short chapter, to sort of fill the time, so to speak. Pointless, eh? Oh well. Hope you all liked it, though. Review and let me know!

**Insignificant-Raindrop**: Thanks a ton! Please keep reading and reviewing-it helps, it really does!  
**The Gryffindor Drummer**: Hey, glad you liked chapter 2! I reiterate the fact that your reviews are a confidence- booster!  
**The Sorting Hat 100**: Hiya Alex! You really know how to make my day, don't you? I'm really glad you liked it-very constructive reviewing, thank you! Yeah…I hope writers' block doesn't affect me again:-)  
**SummrMagic**: Hey there! Yeah, they're my favourite couple too! Hopefully I can continue in the same vein…Thank you so much-nice to see my writing appreciated!  
**Romulus Magnus**: Thanks for reviewin'! And ha ha, yourself. (I hate to admit it, but you're probably right).We just have to wait n see- my characters _always_ have a mind o' their own, I swear…:-)  
**Rottenkittenstastelikebras: **Grin ….Yeah, I'll try and update as regularly as my brain permits! And yes, I see what you mean…thanks a lot!  
**Lunastella13**: Me too! Yes, I've updated as you can see…keep those reviews comin'! And thanks a lot for sparing the time to review!


	4. Waiting

**A.N.** I'm under the delusion that whatever I write is rubbish so I'll need lots of encouraging reviews to constantly tell me my writing isn't bad…:-)  
Again, thank you all, those who reviewed, for sparing the time to review! Love ya all!  
Oh, and btw, there's a slight problem with my fanfiction account- it isn't saving the changes I made to the summary…so you're all stuck with the same till my account behaves itself.

**Summary 1(by Alex)**: Harry is sent on a tough secret assignment involving a Quidditch team and a strangely enchanting Miss Hermione Granger. AU. Post Last Battle.

**Summary 2(by Jeevesandwooster):**Harry Potter is an auror for the ministry of magic, and he's good at his job. When members of a Quidditch team and their wives go missing, he's a natural choice for the assignment...but he'll need a wife to fit the victim profile. HHr

**Summary 3( by Anime Princess): **After a series of missing couples from an advertized Quidditch team, Agent Harry Potter and Agent Hermione Granger(of Beauxbaton)have been paired together in the investigation. Neither like the other-what will happen? HHR

**Chapter 4: Waiting**

_**6 months ago**_

The sepulchral silence of Azkaban Island was suddenly shattered by the sound of wailing alarms.

A guard ran into the Head Warden's office, gasping as his breath hitched in his chest.

"An escape?" came the icy query.

"Sir…" panted the guard, "From the high security cell. Number 4 has…vanished, sir!" The guard's eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

"What the devil d'you mean 'vanished'? You can't just 'vanish' from this island-you'd be fried alive or some such equally gruesome thing if you tried to apparate…"

The guard shrugged helplessly, his bewilderment very obvious as he did so. "I…I don't know, sir…"

The Head Warden looked grim. "I trust all of you have looked _everywhere_-what happened to our wards?" The last part of his question was directed more to himself.

"Everywhere, sir," was the emphatic reply.

A worried frown graced the Head Warden's face after he'd dismissed the shaken guard. "Number 4…This can't be good." He decided to firecall the person he was thinking of.

Even though the thought of breaking the bad news to this person wasn't pretty.

Minutes later, he was looking at a stony faced Harry Potter. His position was a tad uncomfortable as he was looking up at the young wizard from the fireplace, but he didn't dare to ask if he could come over to Mr. Potter's place. No, it was a delicate situation as it was.

"Malfoy escaped? And I thought you had the highest level of security reserved for such a high-profile surviving Death Eater?" The bright green eyes bore into the Head Warden's making the latter feel decidedly like squirming. " Luckily for you, our runaway prisoner has no old cronies left to gather them together and cause us any trouble. They're all dead."

…………………………………………………………….

_**3 months later**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt glanced at Harry who was listening intently, before continuing with his bit of news. " They identified the body washed ashore." He paused for dramatic effect, though everyone knew what was coming next.

"Malfoy," said Neville quietly.

"Suicide?" was Harry's incredulous question.

"Looks like it," shrugged Kingsley. "Anyway it solves our problem, doesn't it?"

Harry ignored the vaguely nagging feeling that was colonizing the depths of his mind and simply grinned at Kingsley, nodding his agreement.

……………………………………………………………

_**Present**_

"This is my wife-Hermione."

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Potter." Katherine Collins smiled at the young witch standing next to her famous husband.

"Likewise, Ms. Collins," replied Hermione, smiling politely.

" Mathur will show you to your room. Do come down and join us for dinner. Our manager, Mr. Edwards will meet you there as will the other applicants for the team." The dark-haired witch turned to go after ringing for Mathur whoever that was.

"One moment, Ms. Collins," said Harry, flashing her his most charming smile. "Ron's here isn't he? I'd really like to see him- he missed my wedding, you know."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Mr.Weasley has been terribly busy, of course. But you'll see him at dinner. He's the coach for this team after all."

"Great! Darling, you'll be able to meet Ron finally," enthused Harry, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"That's wonderful, love," said Hermione, slipping her hand through Harry's arm.

Katherine watched them for a moment before shaking her head slightly and walking away.

Harry was looking down at Hermione , pools of emerald meeting swirls of cinnamon. Automatically, his head dipped down and her face turned upwards to meet it. His lips were about to brush hers when they were rudely interrupted by a hacking, pointed cough.

They broke apart, faces flushed, to find a rotund individual gazing at them as if to chide them for what would have been a rather public display of affection. He was not a tall man, and as mentioned earlier, decidedly well fed. He had a thatch of thinning black hair and twinkling dark brown eyes (that were now looking beady). When he spoke next, his accent told them that he was Indian.

"I am Amit Mathur. You are Mr. and Mrs. Potter, no?"

They nodded in confirmation.

"I am having two daughters. Both are girls. But I am leaving them behind and coming to this job. See, money is also needed for living, no?"

Harry nodded again, while Hermione murmured a few vague words of sympathy.

They had walked up a flight of stairs, Mathur guiding their luggage with his wand, and were now standing outside a white door with a bright blue doorknob.

"Here is your both room. I hope you are liking. You are very nice, I can see." He smiled a nicotine-stained smile at them, and they returned the favor, minus the nicotine-stained teeth.

The door closed softly, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in their room.

"Well," began Hermione, but broke off as Harry grinned mischievously at her.

"You are having two daughters, yes? Both are girls, no?"

"Stop it, Harry," said Hermione, laughing at his perfect imitation of Amit Mathur. "I thought he was rather a dear…"

Harry stopped chuckling abruptly. "Funnily enough, I liked him too-some weird instinct tells me he's okay."

Hermione looked at him, her expression serious. "I suppose you are going to be very excited about seeing 'Ron'?"

"Of course. That will also serve as a reminder to me to begin looking for the real Ron."

Hermione had already started unpacking and with a couple of expert flicks of her wand, her clothes arranged themselves neatly in one half of the wardrobe.

Harry looked on in slight amusement. "Are you always this neat?"

Hermione looked a little annoyed at that. "What's wrong with being neat?" she demanded. "I _hate_ things being messy-prevents me from thinking straight."

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "So that would mean that my untidy mop of hair would prevent you from thinking straight…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Hermione huffed irritably. "How immature! I'm off to have a bath." She grabbed a towel and slammed the bathroom door and seconds later, the sounds of water being drawn for a bath made it clear that Hermione would be busy for quite a while.

Harry plonked himself on the bed and leaned back into the fluffy pillows.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_**You're flirting with Hermione. Not to mention almost kissing her**._

Oh, right- I didn't, of course, know that. This is a Mission, for Merlin's sake.

**Yeah…but she's your wife, you know.**

_Hullo? It's a temporary arrangement. An act. Whatever._

_**Ah, then why did you try to kiss her? It wasn't necessary…**_

_Oh shut up._

……__

_Great, I'm carrying on a conversation with the annoying voice in my brain. I'm completely losing it…_

…………………

Hermione tried to push out thoughts of Harry trying to kiss her by scrubbing herself with soap a little more vigorously and splashing water onto herself with more force than usual. It was almost like as if she wanted to wash away all her unbidden thoughts.

_He was just making the act more convincing, that's all._

Splash. Splash.

_He didn't mean anything by that little flirtation. He was just trying to make things less awkward between us._

_Yeah, right._

Splash. Splash. Splash.

When Hermione came out of the bathroom half an hour later, she was fully convinced that everything was strictly professional between her and Harry.

He was fast asleep on the bed, his hand thrown carelessly over his head, his glasses slightly askew. His face looked peaceful and relaxed as opposed to his expression when he was awake- he had an aura of danger, like a watchful panther, ready to spring.

"Harry, wake up, we have to go down to dinner." Hermione shook him gently.

Harry sat up, his hair looking as gloriously messy as ever. "Give me ten minutes. I'll be ready."

Hermione ran a brush through her wet hair, muttering a charm to dry it as she did so. She gathered the brown-gold locks to tie it in a ponytail.

"Leave it."

Hermione turned sharply. "Sorry?"

"I said, let your hair loose. It's pretty," said Harry casually while he wriggled his feet into his socks.

Hermione sat frozen for a few seconds with an odd expression on her face.

"What's up?" asked Harry when he realized his wife had just assumed an unmistakable resemblance to a stone sculpture.

"N-nothing." Hermione hastily brushed her hair one last time and left it loose. "I'm ready."

And then they were making their way down to dinner.

……………………………………

**_Unidentified Location_**, **_Present_**

A tall red-haired man stood at the barred window of his cell looking at the inky blackness that was the night sky outside. He sighed and turned back to look at the second occupant of the cell.

She was a blonde, but the grime of the cell gave her tresses a brownish tinge. Her large blue eyes gazed comfortingly at the man.

"Harry will find us, Ron." There was a calm faith in her statement.

Ron looked at his wife, concerned for her health because she was pregnant. He walked back to her, the pronounced limp in his left leg indicating he was yet another victim of the war against Voldemort.

"And that frightens me for some reason, Luna. We're being kept here for a purpose. Probably to lure Harry here, I don't know. He mustn't find us, and yet he must." He ran a hand through his fiery red hair and sighed again. "I wish I'd never been tempted by the salary they were offering. I wish I'd never come to Australia."

"You can say that again, mate," came a third voice, male this time from the darkness while Luna just squeezed Ron's hand supportively. "Me and Lavender think we should've just opened that dream pub o' mine." The Irish lilt in Seamus' voice was reassuring somehow.

All four occupants of the cell glanced at the same time in the same direction. A fifth person sat still in one corner of the dingy room. Angela Thomas, beautiful and athletic was mourning the loss of her husband, Dean.

The room fell silent, each person reminded of their dead companion.

They sat there, waiting….

………………………………………………………_  
_

**A.N. ** I'm sorry I didn't update earlier- my computer decided to go on a strike…Anyway, I hope this chapter was better than the last…

**The Gryffindor Drummer: **Hey thanks for reviewing. Keep reading and reviewing!  
**Old-crow**: Yes, I know (Smiles apologetically). I'll try and plug in those holes. And I really can't help my characters-they jus' do whatever they want. (Grins apologetically again). Thanks for reviewing!  
**EmotionlessNightmare**: Thanks-glad you liked it! Don't stop reading!(And reviewing of course!)  
**AsIfIreallyKnow**: Ahoy there! Thanks for being so encouraging! As for the summary-well- read the first author's note! Thanks once again:-)  
**Oro4:** I'll try…sometimes my brain just congeals and my writing doesn't flow very well. So as far as possible I shall try and make my chapters longer! I'm thrilled to bits that someone likes my story so much :-) Keep reviewin'!  
**Romulus Magnus: **Thanks for reviewing! Hey, I reviewed your stories, just like you asked me to. I hope you update soon-any author needs to keep writing to maintain that flow of thought…  
**FranGilraen:** Hi there! Thank you so much for reviewing- glad you appreciate my humour! Keep reading-makes an author feel good, really!  
**Rottenkittenstastelikebras:** Ha ha…:-)) See, I've updated-where's my cookie? And I'm grinning 'cos you liked the chapter!  
**Lunastella13: **Of course I have to mention you-all those who review get replies. And it was really nice o' you to tell me to allow anony reviews. I have done so. And as for Harry and Ginny-to tell you the truth- I don't know. Ginny storms off, but they haven't yet broken up- I'll just plug that hole when it becomes very noticeable ;-)


End file.
